Runaway
by LoveDr.SpencerReidfromHolland
Summary: Spencer after emily "dies" Using dilaudid again His team has something through but do not know what. Hotch sends him to therapy. But whether it's a smart idea ...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey reader (s) as you can already see in my name, I'm from Netherlands! I use google translator to translate my story! so sorry if sentences contain some incorrect or sound weird (he translates literally something occasionally XD) further it is my first fic so please no hate.**

I do not own criminal minds ! (but I like it very much

runaway

it was late when Spencer came home too late. He could only think of the dilaudid. he walked, almost ran to his room. he opened thesecret drawer in his desk.  
>he picked up the drugs and rolled up his sleeve. behendigt and quickly squirted ie the drugs in his body. he felt very slowly how he relexd. He took a deep breath. somewhere very far away he knew it would not work much longer, he would increasingly crave more. he will eventually do anything without the drugs. the one hand, he hoped he was caught. so he could be helped. He also knew that if he would he could say his career goodbye caught.<br>Spencer was so tired that he lay down on the couch. He thought about the first time he had a problem with these drugs. he preferred to not call it adiction that sounds so weak . he noticed that he was getting tired.

He was with a scream awake. what was that? They found out they come to arrest him? the sound of the siren (which he awoke) died slowly away. Spencer sighed with relief. and looked at his watch what time it was. when he looked he was shocked! he had overslept an hour! how could Dr. Spencer reid with IQ 187 be so stupid? he jumped off the couch. moment he was confused and he knew t again he had fallen asleep by the drugs on the couch! He ran to zn wardrobe and looked what he would do. actually fascinated him nothing. the only thing that interested him most was the drugs, he knew he needed it, but he also knew that it would not be smart! Thus, they were the first time also found out. because his behavior was different. He pushed the voice away. and walked to his desk. and injected the drugs in his arm, he looked at his watch and thought shit, I'm not gonna make it! and ran without having to refresh to the door!

Morgan

with a strange feeling in his stomach he looked after spencer . He did not know where he got the feeling of settled, but he knew something was not right. only he could not put his finger on it what was wrong.  
>Prentis: Is something wrong?<br>Morgan: what should be wrong?  
>p: * laughs * I don't know not that's why I ask<br>M: Nice responded pren. * reads * report further  
>p: * looks surprised * now?<br>M: Oja sorry, no there is nothing wrong, am just a little tired.  
>P: that we all are. * grabs her coat *, bye see you tomorrow<br>M: bye !.

Morgan wanted to pack his coat to go, but he turns around and walks towards the office of hotch. He wanted to knock but changes his mind and goes home.

The next morning

they were in the meeting room. Morgan looked around he had the feeling that something was not right. he saw everyone. Hotch, JJ, Prentiss, Garcia, Rossi, but no reid. everyone was busy talking that they did not notice that someone secretly slipped and went zittern fast, no one saw it except Morgan. He noticed that his hair were a mess and he had the same clothes as yesterday. the feeling that something was wrong was larger.

Everyone looked up when hotch suddenly made a sound. He nodded garcia far. quickly got up and began her story

G: are four murders in the past week here in this city committed five young women one woman light still in the hospital. Jade adwerds 23 years old, louise Nelson 25 years old, 32 years old Kyra Pinnock, Cathlynn Thirerwall 19 years old. the victim laaatste Lindsey Swift 16 light still in the hospital .The police have not found a connection.

JJ: these are all five young successful women, maybe jealous?  
>Ro: 5 different damen, with different professions. where would he be jealous of?<br>M: Reid, do you have an idea?

Reid shocked looked around and he hoped she did not notice that he was almost asleep.  
>"when I look at the wounds it seems that the culprit is very angry  furious." "  
>p: but the question is why?<br>h: whatever it is he is very angry.

Morgan looked at Reid., And what he just saw that he was hiding something. as he almost fell asleep and that was not for him.

SPENCER.

He must have something on. it can not be otherwise. He sees it in the way Morgan looks at him. and the fear that he would soon be caught increased.  
>He was startled out of his reverie by someone they once his name. everyone looked suspiciously at him.<br>hotch: Did you hear me?  
>Reid: No, sorry. he said ashamed<br>Hotch: I said I want to talk to you, and then we go to Swift, right?  
>Reid: Sure.<p>

an uncomfortable feeling crept him. where hotch wanted to talk about? he got it? went to fire him?


	2. Chapter 2

**an: hey, hopefully you found the first chapter of fun! (I hope he has changed since had a change to that time because I had not read well and had a lot of mistakes) **

**All miss takes are my own, **  
><strong>and I do not own Criminal Minds <strong>

Hotch.

Sure he had noticed that something was wrong with Reid. He did not mind, he was late, he was absent, hijziet dirt makes out.  
>he looked at Reid, and waited for an answer. "Reid?" they he harder still steedas no response. "REID" he screeuwde almost.<br>so to see he was very far away with his thought. He looked around to shame.  
>hotch: Did you hear me?<br>Reid: No, sorry. I was thinking  
>Hotch: I said I want to talk to you, and then we go to swift, right?<br>Reid: Sure.

Hotch noticed right away that he was nervous now. Was it well to him if he looked a little scared now?  
>everyone was gone.<br>H: Reid what's up with you on?  
>R: Why?<br>H: You're not yourself. you're late, look tired, it seems like you do not wash you, you are absent.  
>R: * slaps his eyes, and pulkt to his sleeve *<br>H: are you going to tell ?  
>R: there is nothing.<br>H: Reid I know you're a long time, I know very well that something is. I ask this as your boss, but as a friend.  
>R: * sighs deeply and looks doubtfully up *I'm having nightmares again . he stuttered slowly.<br>H: Tobias Hankel?  
>Reid nodded.<br>H: Reid it's been so long since you still bothered about it.  
>R: yes, * looks down again and licks his lips *<br>Hotch knew Reid long enough to know that he was hiding something, and he had already suspected.  
>H: Reid,are you using again?<br>R: * looks startled * Of course not. I'm not stupid. while they he conjured a faint smile.  
>H: Reid did I notice that you had not yet processed the Hankel case, so I settled therapy for you.<br>R: What? no! I do not! I'm not crazy! he shouted.  
>H: sssht I did not say that. you should just close the exerience ! only then you could continue with your life. And it does not work on your own. Therefore you need. that therapy<br>He sees that Reid would struggle"It's an order. You can now get your other sullen and you do not come back."  
>Reid nodded.<br>About an hour is your first appointment. But now we go to Swift.

SPENCER.

he sat in the waiting room. he felt that his hands were trembling, No not now! he thought. He could not use drugs. he knew that everything would be passed. to Hotch If Hotch found out he could say goodbye to his career! he wanted absolutely not! his work is everything to him all his life! Zondar he was a bum! "Spencer Reid?" He heard. laangzaam he stood up and looked at the woman who had called him.  
>The woman smiled kindly and held out her hand, I'm Martin Hilery your therapist.<br>He shook her hand and I Spencer Reid.

H: come inside. they walked inside.  
>Reid looked around and saw a roda safa with a chair. fine he thought I can enjoy lie like I'm crazy.<br>The woman signaled that he could sit on another chair. Relieved, he went down.  
>H: I've heard of agent Hotchnerr years ago that you have suffered a trauma?<br>R: nodded reluctantly.  
>H: What's that all happened?<br>R: I'm tortured and he has admitted serves me several times drugs.  
>H: What kind of drugs?<br>R: dilaudid.  
>H: You then have gone beyond me?<br>R: Yes, he whispered almost inaudibly.  
>H: Then you still used?<br>the tears ran spencers cheeks. and nodded  
>R: I'm a month or two thirds stopped there.<br>I will not discuss here. he squeaked. Before she could ask another question  
>Hillery nodded langa helpful.<br>H: okey is good then there we talk another time, tell more about the abuse.  
>suddenly klon a phone to ring. Spencer looked at who was calling and saw that it was Hotch. He excused himself. Hilery that nothing they did and gave him some privecy.<br>R: with Reid.  
>H: Reid, we have found a link, all the women had recently had a abortion .<br>R: I'll be there.

He walked to Hillery and shall I have to go.  
>He made an appointment for that Friday just before he ran Hillery called him. The door and came to him. I want you to write in a notebook priecies what happened. even the color of his eyes. everything. all the details you can herineren. Before Spencer could say what she walked away.<p>

Hotch.

He read the report by what he has gotten therapist Reids.  
>a strange feeling crawled him up. He did not understand why he does not want to talk about the drugs.<br>He was shocked when he saw Rossi and JJ enter once. he hid the report among the documents of the case, and hoped that they saw nothing. Berry has confessed that she killed the women. that's good news. they Hotch. The other came in. Hotch looked at Spencer. and he was shocked, he did not look!  
>P: They did not think it was fair that she committed an abortion while she really wanted children and could not.<br>R: pff people seek constantly other exuces to murder others.  
>REID JJ cried indignant! how can you say that?<br>R: by saying it.  
>Reid everyone looked weird.<br>R: Do not you think somtimes?  
>JJ: No course not.<br>R: liar! let him just hard enough that everyone could hear it  
>Prentiss that went too far and called.<br>WHAT THE HELL, REID! What's up  
>R: THAT YOU NEVER TELL THE TRUTH TO ME<br>Reid they Hotch in a warning tone!  
>Reid looked even angrier. and cried very hard THIS IS YOUR DEBT Hotch!<br>And he angrily walked away. everyone looked at him in surprise after. Hotch sighed. it was a long day, let's all go home they go it. Everyone agreed and walked away slowly.

SPENCER  
>He had just gotten home when he first realized what he had said. and ashamed zig how could he fall out with them? he knew which it came. but did not want to admit, even to himself. he noticed that he began to tremble. he saw that the drug was still on the table in the living room, he quickly showed an injection needle and injected the drugs fill in his arms. he felt he relaxed and sat on the couch. there was a knock on the door, and he heard JJ calling his name. he quickly hid the drugs. and walked to the door. he wanted to do it just opened when he zqag that he had up his sleeve still rolled up, he quickly rolled it down and deet the door. hey it he's a bit shy.<br>hey they JJ. may I come in?  
>R: Sure.<br>He opened the door.  
>R: do you drink?<br>JJ: yes love,  
>R: what you fancy?<br>JJ: Do what.  
>JJ looked around. she felt that something was wrong, but what?<br>Spencer came in with two glasses of cola.  
>JJ: it surprised me that you have nothing cola.<br>R: Why?  
>JJ: I always see you drinking coffie, almost never anything else.<br>R: Oh, he looked around to give themselves an attitude. Want something to eat? I probably still have some.  
>JJ: good.<br>R: what you fancy?  
>JJ: I'll walk it.<br>is good. was the answer. they walked carbonate the kitchen, I have noodles, canned soups and pizza oven. I have to go shopping.  
>JJ: do but the pizza.<br>Spencer grabbed a pizza from the fridge.  
>Do not you want JJ asked.<br>No, I'm not hungry. the response was  
>JJ: Spenc, is it you?<br>R: Please JJ I do not want you to go now still whining mn head.  
>JJ: Spenc sorry, but we're just worried. You are so much changes since the hassle Emily. You are your own anymore.<br>R: Jennifer tidbit * JJ was shocked because he never mentions her so * maybe I just get older and more mature. I'm mad that everyone is nagging at me and treat me like a child! I'm crazy! I may be the youngest, but I'm not a baby!  
>JJ: Spenc ...<br>R: Do not call me! Tears ran down her cheeks.  
>R: I think it's better if you go<br>jj: Spencer  
>R; NOW! GO OUT OF MY HOUSE!<br>JJ stood up and walked away.

JJ  
>she understood nothing of it. how could he do so? they have his good band? she felt sick and went home. where Will and Henry were waiting for her. She did not want Henry saw her so she waited in the hallway until he lay in bed.<br>Will had immediately know that something was wrong and sent Henry to his room. That did not agree. Only after Will had promised his mother that tomorrow will bring him to school him until he went to his room.  
>When Henry was away JJ came into the room. Will walked to the far and hugged her.<br>"JJ: he was completely hysterical, he even called me Jennifer! and began to say that we behadelde him as a baby! I would worry! he is hiding something, but I do not know what! I am so it really is terribly wrong! bang  
>W: shhht t will be fine! maybe it's just anger of years that now comes out.<br>JJ: I hope so. She murmured.  
>W: I'm sure.<br>And he began to kiss JJ

**AN: and you liked it? or do you like, WTF let us know in the comments me (I can have commented XD) also let us know if you have any tips, I want to say again how much I google translate and maximize mn own words treasure use (which is indeed not very big) so I hope it is understandable. and if not I'm sorry very much. **  
><strong>and I will update as soon as possible<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I decided that it might be better for me to upload the story in dutch. I now have an online word found and can therefore better check my spelling errors. I let the two hood pieces just get up (maybe that I'm going to improve later) so if you are you can just read in dutch curious (you have to be translated himself) the name of the story is then gevlucht. I'll try to post the first chapter today.

Greetings, and hopefully soon.


End file.
